Surviving Life
by DEMIGOD123
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a lot to deal with. She starts with not likiing her sister's boyfriend -Percy Jackson- then deeply falls with him. But that's not the only boy she has to deal with. Then there's Luke a sweet heart but is he really worth the time?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

This is my story. You migjt find me interesting. I didn't think that I was interesting until He changed my life. Sometimes things end up how there are suppose to be. Now I won't tell you everything right away so you can figure it out for yourself.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringining at 6:30. I slowly stepped out of bed and walked myself to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped inside the shower. Once I finished I grabbed my towel and headed to my room. I walked to the closet and picked out my clothes. I chose to wear a black skirt that went a little above my knees and a blue sweater to go with it. I brushed my hair and put it into a high bun. I put on my black ancle length boots and headed downstairs.

My whole family was in the kitchen. Which includes my mom and my dad and my twin sister Ashley.

Ashley is only older by one 1 minute. She thinks that she is the boss of me. She has brown hair that comes from our mom and bright blue eyes that comes from our everybody who doesn't know her thinks that she is a nice caring person. But if you know her like I do you would see her as a mean vicious person. She wore a white blouse and some denim shorts with black flats.

As for me I have Blonde hair that comes from my dad and gray eyes that come from my mom. I'm more of the the nice one and the more responible one. OK that may be a lie but I see myself as that.

"Morning sweety. There are pancakes on the table. Make sure you eat quick so you don't be late for school." My mom said. I nodded and took a seat across from Ashley. She smirked and continued to eat her food. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I started to eat my food when my dad started to talk to me.

"Annabeth you'll be riding with Ashley today." My dad said. My eyes widen.

"Dad please don't do this to me. Anybody but Ashley. Please." I begged. He shook his head.

"Now you be good to Ashley." Mom said. Ashley smiiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah Annie you better be good to me." Ashley said. I glared at her.

"My name is not Annie." I told her. She shrugged and stood up.

"Well I'm leaving with or without you if your in the car by the time I start the car." She said. I rolled my eyes and followed her. I was about to go in the passenger seat when she told me she was saving that seat for Percy.

Percy Jackson was Ashley's boyfrreind. He was captain of the swim team and star quarterback for the football team. He has black hair and bright green eyes. His friends are always playing pranks on my me. I mean I don't know why they do that. Actually I do know. It's because I'm classify as a nerd in my school and no body liikes the nerd. So some of them play pranks on us. And what does Ashley do? Absolutely nothing. I mean I know we don't get along but what about the 'Sometimes I want to kill you but I would kill for you anytime' phrase. Nope not with Ashley.

As we stopped in front of his house Percy came out with a red T-shirt and some dark jeans. He smirked when he saw me in the back seat. I rolled my eyes and kept looking at the window.

"Hey Ashley." Percy greeted her. She pecked him on the lips and greeted him back. After that kiss they were about to satrt a make out session if I didn't cleared my throat.

"If we could get to school now." I said. Percy laughed at me.

"Oh hey Ashley's little sister. Didn't see you there." He said. I glared and shoved up the frame of my glasses. We continue to drive in silence. Once we parked the car in the school's parking lot I straight out came out of the car. I didn't want to be anywhere near them. I headed over to my locker and grabbed my stuff for first period. I didn't want to be so early for my class, but what choice do I have. I had nobody to hang out with. So I slowly walked over to my first period class lonely with my head down low. I guess I should of looked where I was going because I accidently bumbed into somebody.

Dreadily it was a boy. I imediatley recognized him as Luke castellan. He was in my grade and one of the cutest boys I have ever seen. My legs felt like jelly just looking at him. He was like the only one to not make fun of me. He had blonde hair like mine and blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I was still shocked that HE was talking to ME. I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. He chuckled. "Hey aren't you Annabeth Chase?" He asked. I just nodded and my face turned all red. He nodded. I finally regained my composure and said something. But the bad thing is that I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying.

"You're cute." I said. I finally figured out what I had said and blushed even more. "I mean you're hot-I mean my name is Annabeth Chase." Oh my goodness I probably sounded so stupid. Now he is going to think that I'm a weirdo.

"Ok then." He said. We just stared at each othe rbefore I broke the awkward silence.

"I'm just gonna get to class now. I said and began to walk away. And this is why I don't talk to boys on regular basis. I took a seat in the second to last row. I placed my stuff on my desk. And took out my notes to get read for the class. The bell soon rang and multiple kids came inside the room. Luke was in my class but so was my worst enemy Percy. Luke took a seat all the way in the front. While Percy actually took a seat right behind my desk. This is going to end bad. But beside his behavior towards me he is very cute. Just don't tell Ashley I said that.

As class went by I felt a piece of paper flew in my hair. I took it out and opened it.

 **Could you do my homework for me? -Percy**

I turned around at him and glared. I mouthed a no to him. He smirked at me and mouthed a please. I shook my head and turned away. A lot of people try to use me like that.

After this period I had gym. My worst subject of all.

 **Skip to gym class**

Coach blew his whistle at everyone. That got our attention.

"Alright today we will be playing basketball. Boys against girls." Coach announced. I groaned. "Any questions?" He asked. I raised my hand. "Yes Chase."

"Uh what if you can't play and don't want to play?" I asked.

"Sorry but then we wouldn't have a equal amount of players." He answered. I was about already to cry and scream but bit my tongue. But that was when Luke raised his hand.

"I'll sit out so she can." He said. Coach thought about it then consider it.

"Ok but no making out on the bleachers." He said. We both blushed and headed over to the bleachers.

"UM thanks for sitting out for me." I said with a little blush on my cheeks. He shrugged.

"No problem. I didn't want to play either." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't know really how to play." Luke said. I scrunched my nose.

"But you're a boy." I said. I regretted that I had said anything.

"You know not all boys can play sports right." He stated. I bLushed.

"Sorry." I apologized. Thankfully he shrugged it off. We watched the rest of the game in silence. In the end the boys won by 2 points. I honestly didn't care who won. When gym ended I just changed into my regular clothes. I can only hope I get better at gym or I won't graduate highschool next year.

 **9th period**

Lunch was another part I hate from school. The food was good, but I had nobody to sit with. So I walked around with my tray full of food and looked around for a place to sit. I finally found a empty table. I was about to sit when I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw Luke waving his hand at me. I waved back. He motioned me to sit with him. I made my way over to him. His group of friends only contained boys. I kinda felt out of place being the only girl.

"Hey guys. This Annabeth. Annabeth meet Ethan, James, Anthony , and Ron." Luke intruduced us.

"What is she doing here? You don't actually expect us to hang around that nerd. You can do better than that Luke." Ethan said. The rest of the guys laugh.

"Maybe you should leave." Luke whispered. Tears ranned down my face. I quickly got up and wiped the away the tears on my face. I ran out the lunch room not caring if anybody saw me. Once I was out I ran down the hallway. And once again I bumped into somebody. My sister. Her face ran with a look of concern. She was about to say something when I ran past her. I went straight over to the bathroom.

After I calmed down I made my way to my locker to get my stuff. Sometimes I just wanna do whatever so I ditched and left the school. I knew I was going to be in trouble but it's worth it. I was going to stay with my friend Thalia who goes to a different school. She probably was already done with school today because they start early. But anyway she gave me a key to her apartment. Her parents kicked her out so she lives by herself. It's actually a very neat apartment.

Thalia has short spikey hair and electric blue eyes. She mostly wears balck black because she is kind of a punkish girl. But not all the time she wears balck.

I opened her door and she screamed with delight to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I had a lot to explain.


End file.
